There are many configurations for golf cart enclosures used to protect occupants from the weather and from excessive sunlight. Generally, these enclosures are attachable to roofs and roof supports of existing golf carts and are not readily deployable, but require operation of zippers, snaps fasteners, ties and straps, to deploy or to store the enclosure. This of course is a time consuming and frequently frustrating undertaking, which does not provide occupants with an immediately exercisable option to enclose or open golf carts. When the weather suddenly changes, a golf cart may be on a golf course or may simply being used for neighborhood transportation. If the occupants have flexible covers stored on their golf cart in the usual manor, immediate protection is not available. Frequently, the owners of golf carts leave their weather protection at home and are then caught in sudden weather changes. If the weather is chilly, cold and/or windy, current flexible enclosures are drafty so there is a tendency not to use golf carts in colder weather. This decreases the utility of owning a golf cart and all the attendant advantages of ownership are reduced for activities such as neighborhood transportation.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for golf cart weatherproofing which is more convenient, tight and readily available than currently available weather proofing.